Data storage requirements for many traditional applications (e.g., enterprise, personal, and office productivity applications) include data persistence (i.e., data retention). Examples of user data that such traditional applications may rely on and that require prolonged longevity include, but are not limited to, tax returns, photos, business documents, etc.